Evil and Odd
ODD SQUAD HALLOWEEN SPECIAL! Also episode 3. Plot Oddish accidentally releases an evil version of himself in his dimension. If he doesn't get rid of him before midnight, the REAL Oddish will get trapped in the evil one's dimension! Script The team was in Oddish Tower at 8pm. (Oddish) Time to go trick or treating- I mean investigate candy poisoning! Team, disguises! Sunkern put on a ghost costume. Shuckle dressed up as a Squirtle. A worm costume suddenly appeared on Metapod. Slowpoke put a pie tin on his head and smiled. Zigzagoon wrapped a rare candy wrapper around himself. Rattata frowned. He didn't want to go trick or treating! Bidoof dressed up as a log. Oddish put on a detective hat and smirked. (Oddish) Let's go! Wait, go on without me. I need to lock the doors. Oddish ran to the control module as the rest of the team left. He pressed a few buttons. The control module started glowing blue. The screen above it started to shake as a red light shone in it. (Oddish) What the- BOOM Oddish flew backwards as another Oddish came out. The other Oddish had red leaves and a cobalt-colored body. He glared at Oddish for a second, then smirked evilly. (Other Oddish, in deeper voice than Oddish) So this is Dimension 7? Heh heh... Seems like a dump. No matter. I'll destroy it later. (Oddish) What?! Wait, what the he- (Other Oddish) SILENCE The other Oddish shot a black Solar Beam at Oddish, who dodged the blast. The other Oddish kicked Oddish out the window, and into a trash can. (Evil Oddish) Now to go destroy his friends... Evil Oddish ran out the door and went outside, where he saw the rest of the team waiting. (Bidoof) There you are, Oddish! C'mon, tiem to go! Evil Oddish cleared his throat. (Evillish what i'm calling him now in Oddish's voice) Uh, yeah! Let's go! (Zigzagoon) SHADDUP AND GET IN THE VAN! Everyone except Evillish jumped into the OddVan. Evillish chuckled evilly before going into the van, which drove away. Oddish hopped out of the trash can. (Oddish) WAIT! Oddish started running after the OddVan. It suddenly had a burst of speed, and squelched mud into his face. Oddish coughed and fell over. (Oddish) Now I'll never catch up! Unless... Oddish sighed and got out his phone. (Oddish) Riolu? Can I borrow your car? Riolu suddenly appeared behind Oddish. He was wearing accool (Riolu) YUS Oddish jumped. (Oddish) Ugh, I hate it when you do that. (Riolu) I know. Anyways, why do you need my car? (Oddish) An evil version of me came into this dimension and he wants to kill us all! (Riolu) :O THIS HAS HAPPENED TO ME BEFORE! (Oddish) Really? (Riolu) Yeah, I'll explain during the ride. (Oddish) But- (Riolu) SHUT UP AND GET IN MY CAR! His car appeared out of nowhere. Oddish jumped in and the car started to move. (Riolu) Every 10 years, a portal opens between two dimensions. Everyone has a counterpart. This dimension, Dimension 7, is the main one. All the others have counterparts of everyone that exists in Dimension 7. (Oddish) How do you know all of this? (Riolu) ...Don't worry about that. So one night, an evil version of me came out of my toilet, but I got rid of it. (Oddish) How? (Riolu) ...I threw it back in. Oddish facepalmed with his foot. (Riolu) But, if you don't get rid of the evil Oddish before midnight, he'll replace you in this dimension, and you'll be trapped in his! (Oddish) That means we have to get to him before it's too late! To be written... Category:Episodes Category:T-Rex Category:Odd Squad